Examples of articles which easily deteriorate or degrade under the influence of oxygen include foods, beverages, medicinal products and cosmetics. In order to prevent oxygen oxidation of such articles and store them for a long period of time, oxygen absorbers, which remove oxygen within packages storing these articles, are used.
In addition, a large number of oxygen absorbing containers, which are containers for storing these articles and to which oxygen absorption property is provided, have been proposed. Of them, as an oxygen absorbing container having excellent oxygen barrier performance and oxygen absorption performance in a wide range of humidity conditions from low humidity to high humidity, an oxygen absorbing multilayer container containing a polymer having a predetermined tetralin ring and a transition metal catalyst (see, Patent Literature 1) has been developed.